Impero aericano
|One of the more imaginative sites|lingua=en}} L'Impero Aericano (comunemente chiamato anche Aerica) è una micronazione fondata nel maggio del 1987Ryan, J: Micronations: The Lonely Planet Guide to Self-Proclaimed Nations, ISBN 1-74104-730-7. Il nome è un gioco di parole dell'Impero americano (così come il soprannome, derivante dall'America) . I suoi membri ("cittadini") rivendicano il controllo di un'area molto scollegata, che include un territorio paragonabile a un km² in Australia, un terreno esteso quanto una casa a Montreal, in Canada (in cui è presente l'Embassy to Everything Else, in italiano l'Ambasciata di Tutto il Resto), altre aree sparse nel mondo; per quanto riguarda i "possedimenti" spaziali Aerica dispone di una colonia su Marte, l'emisfero settentrionale di Plutone e un pianeta immaginario denominato Verden . Sebbene i membri dell'Impero Aericano la dichiarano essere una micronazione autonoma, Aerica in realtà non è ufficialmente riconosciuta come Stato sovrano o indipendente da nessuna nazione del mondo. Storia La storia di Aerica nasce quando Eric Lis e un gruppo di amici decidono, l'8 marzo 1987, di fondare uno stato. Per i primi dieci anni l'Impero era totalmente immaginario, avendo rivendicazioni territoriali su pianeti e dichiarando "guerra" alle altre micronazioni. Dopo l'avvento di Internet, grazie al quale i fondatori scoprirono l'esistenza di altri microstati, l'Impero ha lentamente abbandonato tutti gli elementi di fantasia e iniziò a lavorare per essere un'entità politica. Nel 1997, l'Impero ha creato il proprio sito webO'Driscoll, F: Ils ne siègent pas à l'ONU, ISBN 2-87867-251-8. Nel 2000 per la prima volta la nazione è stata citata in un giornale, il New York Times. Ci fu un vero e proprio "boom demografico": nei successivi la popolazione crebbe fino a raggiungere 500 persone. Tuttavia nei mesi successivi la popolazione diminuì gradualmente scendendo a poche centinaia di individui. L'Impero aericano oggi La missione aziendale di Aerica è quella di "facilitare l'evoluzione di una società dove l'Impero stesso non è più necessario" . L'Impero afferma di avere un sistema repubblicano parlamentare, con organi e uffici, sotto il comando di un Imperatore (attualmente il fondatore, Eric Lis) . L'Impero Aericano ha per la prima volta battuto moneta nel novembre del 2009. L'Aerica non possiede dei passaporti veri e propri, infatti possiede dei "passaporti novità" (novelty passport) scaricabili da Internet; uno di questi passaporti è stato mostrato ad un'esibizione di Tokyo . I "cittadini" condividono un grande senso dell'umorismo e un grande amore per il fantasy, con continui riferimenti a Star Wars, Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti e simili. Ogni anno Aerica tiene dei concorsi ed eventi come il Dog-Biscuit Appreciation Day Scavenger Hunt (Giorno dell'apprezzamento dei croccantini per cani). Hanno anche sviluppato una "religione", il Silinismo (Silinism); in origine era uno scherzo, ma l'Aerica afferma che ci sono trenta praticanti in tutto il mondo. Ha anche molte "festività", come il What the Heck is That Day (19 marzo), Oops Day (27 febbraio) o il Procratinator's Day (2 gennaio). Altro Anche dopo l'avvento di Internet gli eventi locali hanno sempre avuto una grande importanza. Infatti i "cittadini" aericani si incontrano in riunioni settimanali a Montreal, Melbourne e New York ed è stato tenuto perfino un anniversario per i venti anni dell'Aerica nel luglio del 2007. ''Possedimenti'' dell'Impero Aericano Possedimenti terrestri Ecco i "possedimenti" terrestri aericani: *''Earth, ''Terra, un posto la cui vera locazione è ignota; solo l'Imperatore ne sa l'esatta conoscenza. Sarebbe un terreno grande quanto una casa a Montreal, in Canada. *''The Pasture, ''il Pascolo, un territorio situato fra gli stati americani del Michigan e del Wisconsin. *'Chompsville', un terreno grande quanto un km² in Australia, situato a Springvale, un quartiere di Melbourne, in Victoria. Si trova a est di Psyche. *'Psyche', un territorio grande 50 km², situato pressappoco a Dandenong, un quartiere di Melbourne, in Victoria. *'Parrwater', città la cui locazione corrisponde alla città canadese di Castor, in Alberta. *'Isola Retsaot', corrispondente ad Ashburton, in Nuova Zelanda. Possedimenti spaziali Ecco i "possedimenti" di Aerica nello spazio: *'Verden', una rivendicazione totalmente inventata, poiché si tratta di un pianeta inesistente. *'Emisfero nord di Plutone', chiamato dagli aericani "Plutopia del Nord" (Northern Plutopia). *'Colonia di Marte', un territorio largo circa 2,9 km² sito sul pianeta di Marte. Note Voci correlate *Lista delle micronazioni Collegamenti esterni * Pagina web ufficiale dell'Impero Aericano Categoria:Cazzate Categoria:Micronazioni